Kiss Me Through The Phone 3
by Natikan
Summary: Umm yeah the reason it's rated T is cause I'm really unsure for what to rate it as. Yeah so heres the story. Amu wakes up hearing her phone going off. She answers it and gets a little surprise from her husband. Amuto story, songfic, filler for now guys:


Natikan: Hey guys what's up!

Misume: Sorry guys for now this is just filler!

Natiakan: Well before we update any other story! We've been thinking of getting back on track and maybe doing a Junjo Romantica/Sekai-ichi hatsouki version of Jersey Shore (teehee that story is going to be so funny) but its up to you guys who's going to be who.

Misume: Here's the list so far! (The only reason for the Jersey Shore parody story is to mainly make fun of it, also the characters don't have to be specifically a boy or a girl).

Angelina Pivarnick-

Deena Nicole-

Jennifer "JWoww"-

Michael "The Situation"-

Nicole "Snooki"-

Paul "Pauly D"-

Ronnie Ortiz Magro-

Sammi "Sweetheart"-

Vinny Guadagnino-

Natikan: wow that's a really empty list with still a lot of people. but still it's probably going to be a year before I even start cause I've gotta do my research!

Misume: Well we should just get started with the story already!

Natikan: Otay! NyaNyaNek0, could you please do us the honor of the disclaimer!

NyaNyaNek0: Natikan-chan owns nothing, except the ideas and her own self. Now read the story and give a good review and you can get a hug from any character of your choice (^w^) (I hope my beta-reading is good enough for ya'll~. But I'm not gonna bother fixing the song, cause I don't know it~)

* * *

><p>'Ring..Ring….Ring ..Ring'<p>

"WHO THE HELL IS CALLING ME AT 2 IN THE MORNING" Amu Hinamori, or rather Amu Tsukiyomi yelled as she was running to grab her IPhone, which was located all the way down stairs.

Currently she was the only one located inside the Tsukiyomi residence. Ikuto was currently on a business trip and was not expected to be back for another week. He had tried to bring her with him, but Amu had to look after Ami for a couple of days while her parents were on a trip to the States.

Amu had barely picked the phone up before it rang for the last time. "Moshi Moshi", she said as she picked it up.

"Sweetie did I wake you up?" said the person on the other end.

"Ikuto….well no I just woke up to get a glass a water, why?" she said while lying.

"Well I have something to tell you" he said.

"What is it?" she said.

_"Baby you know that I miss you, I wanna get with you, tonight but I cannot baby girl and that's the issue, girl you know I miss you, I just wanna kiss you"_ he said.

_"But I can't right now so baby kiss me thru me the phone, I'll see you later on"_ Amu said while crying.

_"Kiss me thru the phone, see you when I get home"_ he said.

_"Baby I know that you like me, you my only one, (Soulja Boy Tell 'Em, yeah) you can be my Bonnie, I can be your Clyde, you know you're my life, text me, call me"_ he said.

_"I need you in my life, yeah all day, everyday I need ya, and every time I see ya my feelings get deeper, I miss ya, I miss ya, I really wanna kiss you but I can't, six, seven, eight, triple nine, eight, two, one, two"_ Amu said while still crying. She missed him so much and she couldn't kiss him, feel his touch, nor even look at him.

_"Baby you know that I miss you, I wanna get with you, tonight but I cannot baby girl and that's the issue, girl you know I miss you, I just wanna kiss you"_ he said while having the same feelings as his wife. He missed her so much.

_"But I can't right now so baby kiss me thru me the phone, I'll see you later on"_ she said.

_"Kiss me thru the phone, see you when I get home"_ he said.

_"Baby I been thinking lately so much about you, everything about you, I like it, I love it, kissing you in public thinking nothing of it, roses by the dozen_ (aw Ikuto's so romantic :) _talking on the phone"_ she said.

_"Baby you so sexy, your voice so lovely, I love your complexion, I miss ya, I miss ya, I miss ya , I really wanna kiss you but I can't six, seven, eight, triple nine, eight, two, one, two"_ he said finally no longer able to hold in his urge to cry.

_"Baby you know that I miss you, I wanna get with you, tonight but I cannot baby girl and that's the issue, girl you know I miss you, I just wanna kiss you"_ he said.

_"But I can't right now so baby kiss me thru me the phone, I'll see you later on"_ she said.

_"Kiss me thru the phone, see you when I get home"_ he said.

_"She call my phone like da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da,"_ he said.

_"We on the phone like da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da,  
>we taking pics like da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da"<em> she said.

_"She dial my number like da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da,  
>six, seven, eight, triple nine, eight, two, one, two"<em> he said.

_"Baby you know that I miss you, I wanna get with you, tonight but I cannot baby girl and that's the issue, girl you know I miss you, I just wanna kiss you"_  
>he said.<p>

_"But I can't right now so baby kiss me thru me the phone, I'll see you later on"_ she said.

_"Kiss me thru the phone, see you when I get home"_ he said.

"I can't wait until you get home, I've missed you so much"! she said while she finally finished crying. "Me ether honey, see you next week, love you doll face, don't let the bedbugs bite" he said. "Love you too neko-chan, goodnight" she said while they said their goodbyes and hung up. Now she regretted yelling at who was calling her in the first place.

* * *

><p>Natikan: sorry had to edit some the song to work with the story so, it's 12:35, so night all my wonderful fan fiction readers.<p>

Misume: see you guys next time! La la la la la la la la la la la!s

Amu & Mikan: you guys really need to update on your stories!(lazy bums)


End file.
